1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a smoke box and more particularly, to a smoke box to hold a smoking pipe, and smoking material, and to also convert the smoke box itself into a smoking pipe with a bowl portion with means to smoke a generous quantity in one compact container.
2. Description of Prior Art
Present day smoke boxes designed to hold a pipe and smoking material with which to fill the pipe lack means to smoke a generous quantity in smooth succession. In 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,658 was issued to Floyd Crow in which a receptacle has two cavities to hold a smoking pipe and smoking material in a compact container. The present invention differs from Crow's in that in Crow's patent there is no option to convert the smoke box itself into a smoking pipe. Further, these smoke boxes frequently bear a cover which is not fastened to the principal container, lending to the likelihood that the cover become lost or become incompatible with the principal container due to natural shrinkage and expansion of container material. Thus, there is a need for a smoke box with a fastened cover with means to smoke a generous quantity of smoking material.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved smoke box which consists of a compact receptacle for holding a pipe, a chamber for holding smoking material, and a bowl portion that provides for smoking a more generous quantity as the smoke box converts into a smoking pipe itself.
Another object of my invention is to provide a smoke box which bears covers fastened to the principal container.
In the preferred embodiment of my invention, a pipe is held in a circular-shaped cavity and smoking material is stored in a second cavity. A third semi-circle shaped cavity functions as an integral more-generous bowl and a fourth cavity retains the pipe when the smoke box is converted into a smoking pipe in itself. Fasteners on both ends of the container prevent the covers from being lost or becoming incompatible with the principal container.